Promesse
by Frenda-sama
Summary: Bel et Hayato se connaissaient depuis leurs enfances, se considérés pratiquement comme des frères, mais comme la vie révèle beaucoup de surprise, les deux enfants finirent par être séparés lors d'un accident. Mais la vie révèle parfois beaucoup de surprise et les deux s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés plusieurs années plus tard mais lors de la bataille des anneaux...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B (Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

**_« Go-kun ! Go-kun ! »_**

_Un petit garçon blond, tenant un lapin blanc en peluche dans ses bras et courant en direction d'un autre garçon argenter un peu plus grand que lui en taille, se faisait entendre dans un grand jardin royal. L'argenter, Gokudera Hayato, se retourna pour voir le petit blond courir vers lui puis tomber juste devant lui alors qu'il avait essayé de le rattraper. Le blondinet se releva doucement ensuite, s'assit par terre, toujours son lapin serré dans ses bras contre sa poitrine et commença à pleurer, Hayato voyant comment à dire :_

**_« Bel sérieusement pourquoi tu cours alors que tu as les mains prises... »_**

_Bel, regarda son ami, toujours en pleure et essaye de dire :_

**_« Mais... -snif- je... croyais que tu étais -snif- partie sans me prévenir... »_**

_Puis se remit à pleurer juste devant Hayato qui était en train d'essayer d'arrêter ces larmes de crocodile, l'argenter le prit alors dans ses bras et dit calmement :_

**_« Mais non j'étais juste partie voir maman elle m'avait appelé, tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais jamais seul »_**

_Gokudera afficha ensuite un énorme sourire au blond pour le faire arrêter de pleurer ce qui marcha très bien. Bel renifla quelques coups, sécha ses larmes avec sa manche de pull et adressa à son tour un petit sourire, tenant toujours sa peluche comme une bouée de sauvetage. L'argenter tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et enfin debout tout les deux, le blond dit timidement un petit merci et Hayato gêné déclara par la suite :_

**_« Euh Bel... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »_**

_Le blondinet regarda alors l'argenter d'un air interrogateur et innocent, se demandant de quoi il voulait lui parler pour qu'il soit comme tel, puis le petit argenté soupira et dit enfin :_

**_« Je dois retourner en Italie avec mes parents ce soir... »_**

_Bel avec son petit sourire légèrement disparu demanda s'il allait revenir, avec un peu de peur dans le ton de voix et à son plus grand regret il entendit une réponse négative de la part de celui-ci. Le blondinet aller de nouveau se remettre à pleurer et d'un air désespéré il demanda :_

**_« C-comment je vais faire sans toi maintenant... -snif- je vais de nouveau être tout seul -snif- »_**

_Hayato soupira en voyant de nouveau Bel pleurer sous ses yeux, il lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait grandir puis le blondinet se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort, au plus grand malheur de l'argenter qui essaya encore une fois d'arrêter ces pleurs. Puis il eut une petite idée, il posa sa main sur la tête du blond et dit de manière apaisante :_

**_« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si tu as un problème quelconque, moi chevalier Hayato viendrait à la rescousse de la princesse Bel »_**

_Le blond, qui avait sa frange un peu sur le côté, laissa paraître un œil de couleur rouge rubis très confus puis se mit en rire en disant :_

**_« Depuis quand je suis une fille et surtout tu n'as pas l'allure d'un preux chevalier ha ha ha »_**

_L'argenter adressa un petit rougissement en voyant Bel rire de sa phrase, il détourna du regard le blond puis murmura :_

**_« Ce n'est pas drôle c'est vrai... »_**

_Le blondinet sourit à Hayato puis donna un petit baiser sur la joue de celui-ci comme remerciement. Gokudera, au baiser du blond, devenu encore plus rouge qu'avant pratiquement comme une tomate puis entendit un petit merci venant de Bel et ensuite, le petit garçon aux yeux rubis demanda à l'argenter de l'attendre quelques secondes le temps qu'il chercher un petit quelque chose. Et c'est une minute plus tard qu'il le vit revenir avec deux chaines en argent dans ses mains, ayant laissé le lapin en peluche avec Hayato, sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui._

_Gokudera demanda qu'est-ce que c'était et le blond lui montra la première chaine en argent avec une sorte de clef au bout, il lui donna et mit la deuxième chaine en argent pour la mettre autour de son cou pour dire à la fin :_

**_« C'est un cadeau de maman, elle m'a dit de le donner à la personne la plus chère que j'avais »_**

_Hayato regarda de plus près le ''cadeau'' et demanda pourquoi il avait une clef, le blond montra par la suite sa chaine en argent pour montrer une petite montre avec un loquet sur le côté, il ajouta alors :_

**_« C'est pour me promettre qu'on se reverra et ce jour-là, on ouvrira cette boîte avec ta clef, maman a dit qu'il y avait une petite mélodie à l'intérieur »_**

_Le blond regarda l'argenter droit dans les yeux et tendit son petit doigt pour attendre qu'Hayato lui serre en signe d'approbation et d'engagement qu'ils se reverraient dans un futur proche. Gokudera adressa un sourire puis tendit son petit doigt pour promettre leur future rencontre._

_Puis 3 mois plus tard..._

_Un homme habillé en costard avec des cheveux noirs et une moustache s'approcha d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés et lui dit :_

**_« Hayato... Tu te souviens du jeune Belphegor il y a trois mois... Il a eu une attaque et toute la famille royale, c'est fait décimer... »_**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**« Ha ! »****  
****  
**Un homme beaucoup plus grand et assez bien musclé venait de se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemars qu'il venait tout juste de faire, transpirant et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il portait sur lui, juste un pantalon noir pour dormir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le alluma le robinet, joignit ses mains justes en dessous de l'eau fraiche pour en mettre le plus possible et éclaboussa tout le liquide sur son visage. Le jeune homme respira à fond pour reprendre son souffle, ayant marre de ce cauchemars répétitif depuis un certain temps maintenant...  
**  
**Le jeune homme, regarda le collier en argent avec la clef au bout, qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui puis dit en murmurant :  
**  
****« Ça va bientôt faire 10 ans maintenant... »**

Puis il remarqua ensuite une sorte de bague en argent aussi avec le signe d'une tempête dessus, il adressa un énorme sourire et se prépara pour aller voir sa ''nouvelle famille'' mais surtout son Boss, le Judaime.

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B (Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Combat des tempêtes**

* * *

Bon vu que le moment où Tsuna apprend l'histoire des anneaux, l'arrivée de la Varia et les deux premiers combats.

• Celui du soleil : Lussuria vs Ryohei.

Ryohei ayant vaincu le travelo et donc remporté l'anneau avec son magnifique maximum cannon apprit par le fabuleux arcobaleno Colonello.

• Celui de la foudre : Levi vs Lambo

Lambo en situation critique et sur le point de se faire tuer après avoir utilisé deux fois de suite le bazooka des 10 ans faisant apparaître son lui 20 ans plus tard.

Tsuna voyant la situation critique pour le pauvre Lambo, il est donc intervenu pour le sauver même contre le règlement et donc la famille du châtain a perdu deux anneaux, la foudre et celle du ciel.

Ce qui nous rend à 2 – 1 pour la Varia (on se croirait dans un match de foot... Oh~ une bonne idée là~)

Enfin bref, le combat qui nous intéressera est celui de la tempête, je vais donc arrêter le mode rapide pour mettre la lecture normalement et nous arrêter au soir juste avant le combat des deux tempêtes.

Voilà c'était un petit résumé tout pourrit de la situation.

Signée Daemon Spade

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Donc comme ma secrétaire Daemon Spade vous la si gentiment expliqués, nous sommes maintenant le soir même après le combat de Levi-A-Than et Lambo. La Mama, Ryohei avec son bras dans le plâtre à cause de son combat, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera et Reborn, se trouvèrent autour du lit du pauvre Bovino inconscient. L'élève de l'arcobaleno à la tétine jaune demanda à sa mère de prendre soin de lui en ajoutant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquait ce qui se passait pour le moment.

La jeune maman au cœur d'ange, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans les yeux finit par dire oui à la fin, s'inquiétant terriblement de l'activité des jeunes garçons se retrouvant toujours gravement blessé chaque soir... Après cette petite discutions, ils allèrent tous se reposer pour suivre une nouvelle fois le lendemain pendant toute la journée, un entraînement rigoureux pour les tenir prêt pour leurs prochain combat.

Le lendemain matin, alors que la Mama était au prêt de Lambo avec I-Pin, deux jeunes filles, Haru et Kyoko, toutes très inquiète pour Tsuna et les autres. Mais revenons à nos moutons... L'entraînement du fils de Iemitsu venait d'atteindre la phase trois, celle de s'entraîner pour la forme finale de la Volonté Zéro, la Percé du Point Zéro.

Du côté de Dino et Hibari, ils passèrent leurs journées à coucher ensemble -SBAFFFF- je reprends... Ils s'entraînèrent brusquement faisant combat sur combat, sur plusieurs paysages différents et aujourd'hui c'était au milieu des bambous. Le Boss de la famille Cavallone demanda une nouvelle fois à son élève s'il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi servait les anneaux et il reçut une nouvelle fois la même réponse **« Non »**.

Passons maintenant du côté de Gokudera, l'argenté venait de terminer de faire le dernier avion en papier, croyant que c'était comme ça que son entraînement allait aboutir. Il réveilla son mentor, Shamal pour lui prévenir qu'il avait enfin terminé et qu'il était prêt mais au lieu d'avoir une remarque comme ''c'est bien on va pouvoir en finir'', le docteur tout en soupirant dans son lit ajouta :

**« On ne va pas avoir besoin de ces avions en papier pour terminer l'entraînement »**

Gokudera, face à cette remarque, il s'exclama en demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas besoin de ces avions en papier pour la fin de son entraînement alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à en faire exploser un seul. Le meilleur docteur de la mafia ne s'occupant en général que de fille lui répondit simplement que c'était comme draguer une personne. L'argenter regarda incrédule son mentor en se demandant qu'est-ce que c'était cette phrase qui ne voulait encore rien dire et Shamal lui demanda alors finalement :

**« Tu sais quelle est la chose la plus importante en matière de drague ? »**

Le bombardier se mit à rougir et lui répondit :

**« L-l'érotisme »**

Shamal complètement abattu par la réponse, il soupira en se disant que ce n'était bel et bien qu'un lycéen en pleine période. Il regarda son élève en montrant du doigt son cerveau en ajoutant que c'était le cerveau qui comptait. Il termina en disant qu'il n'existait aucune fille que tu ne pouvais pas avoir si tu utilises ton cerveau et que tu mettes en place un plan. Gokudera voyant que son mentor allait beaucoup trop loin dans ses explications, il frappa son point contre la table en disant qu'il était grand temps qui lui apprenne quelque chose sans qu'il ne tourne autour du pot.

L'utilisateur de moustique s'amusa en voyant son élève s'énerver, il ajouta ensuite que même s'il savait quelque chose il ne lui dirait rien, Hayato demanda alors pourquoi. Shamal, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sérieux lui répondit que dans ce monde, seul ceux qui avaient trouvés leurs propres voix survivent en donnant exemple que tous ceux qui étaient beaucoup trop gentils était rapidement tué. Il envoya ensuite en l'air un de ses moustiques en terminant avec :

**« Trouve la solution en utilisant ton cerveau »**

Il ajouta par la suite que tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la technique il ne le laisserait pas combattre sinon il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait mourir. Hayato regarda surpris son mentor et celui-ci ajouta que son adversaire était Belphegor le membre le plus intelligent de la Varia. L'argenter baissa de la tête, se demandant si c'était vraiment son ami d'enfance ou si ce n'était qu'une copie de lui, le ressemblant parfaitement... Gokudera se n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question, se rappelant parfaitement de son père lui disant que toute la famille avait été décimé et qu'il n'avait eu aucun survivant...

Pendant ce temps du côté de la Varia, Belphegor se prépara pour son combat de ce soir. Le blond se trouvait dans sa salle de bain en face du miroir, il ajusta sa couronne, oui un prince doit être très présentable même durant un combat. Il regarda ensuite son pendentif qu'il avait laissé de côté depuis bien longtemps, c'était une petite montre avec un loquet sur le côté. Le blond prit le pendentif dans sa main, adressa son fameux sourire cheshire et dit à voix haute :

**« Ne Hayato-kun, de quel goût est ton sang~ Ushishishi~ »**

Arrivés au soir, du côté de Tsuna, Reborn accompagné de Basil, ils allèrent tous les trois en direction du lycée pour le combat de Gokudera, bah oui forcément tous les combats se font dans un établissement scolaire. L'arcobaleno marchant sur le rebord des murs ajouta que c'était finalement le combat d'Hayato, Tsunayoshi assez confient demanda à son tuteur si son combat allait bien se passer. Le tueur professionnel fit alors une petite description de l'adversaire de l'argenté en précisant qu'il avait du sang royal et qu'avec son sens du combat inhumain, c'était un étrange personnage qui avait rejoint la Varia de lui-même.

Il ajouta ensuite qui ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Basil informa que son maître lui en avait aussi parlé et que c'était l'un des plus talentueux de la Varia. Sawada avala de la salive en disant que ce Belphegor était vraiment un adversaire effrayant. Reborn, baissa son chapeau en terminant par dire que ça sera sûrement un match sans pitié, puis mentalement il se demanda :

**« Comment Gokudera va-t-il réagir ce soir... »**

Enfin arrivés devant le lycée, les trois personnes ayant parlé de l'adversaire d'Hayato rejoignirent Ryohei et Yamamoto qui les attendaient déjà depuis un bout de temps. Tsuna fut le premier à réagir en demandant où était passé Gokudera, Takeshi ajouta qu'il pensait que l'argenté était avec le châtain. Reborn se mit ensuite sur l'épaule de l'épéiste en disant tout simplement que Shamal l'avait sûrement retenu.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre le lieu du prochain combat, c'est-à-dire le troisième étage, ils attendirent tous la venus de Gokudera, se demandant où il était passé. Squalo totalement impatient demanda alors si l'argenté n'avait finalement décidé de fuir le combat puis Belphegor adressa son fameux sourire en ajouta :

**« À quoi bon fuir, de toute façon après que les combats soient terminés il sera mort »**

Les cervelos se regardèrent puis l'une des deux ajouta que si le candidat Gokudera Hayato n'était pas présent à 11 heures pile, il serait disqualifié et Belphegor gagnerait alors par abandon. La dernière minute avant l'heure se passa très doucement et tout le monde regardaient l'horloge d'à côté, se demandant quand est-ce que le bombardier allait arriver puis à la dernière seconde celle-ci fût exploser.

Ils se retournèrent tous alors en direction de la personne qui venait de l'envoyer pour apercevoir la personne tant attendu et dans toute sa splendeur. Tsuna se précipita vers lui, soulagé de le voir, les Cervello annoncèrent qu'il pouvait encore aller se battre étant arrivé pile poile à l'heure indiqué. Les deux femmes aux cheveux rose annoncèrent ensuite le déroulement du combat, que le combat de ce soir aller ce déroulé sur tout le 3ème étages du bâtiment. Gokudera tout en regardant son adversaire, il ne s'était plus demandé si oui ou non son adversaire était bien la personne qu'il avait connu avant, le plus important pour lui maintenant, était de ne pas décevoir son Judaime et personne d'autre.

L'argenter en voyant le terrain, il se dit que c'était parfait pour lui mais il vit soudainement un courant d'air fracasser la porte et tout ce qu'il en reste. Sawada, se pencha vers la fenêtre pour voir les dégâts tout en demandant qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé. Une des Cervello sortit de la salle tout en poussant une sorte de turbine. Celle qui était resté sur place annonça alors :

**« Nous avons placé des turbines à cyclone comme celle-ci plusieurs endroits à travers le terrain »**

Gokudera Hayato regarda incrédule la femme puis celle-ci continua à expliquer :

**« Elles sont équipées de quatre conduits et son faite pour développer un souffle puissant à tout moment »**

Basil en entendant les explications ajouta que maintenant ça ressemblait vraiment à un terrain de tempête. La Cervello termina ensuite son discours en ajoutant :

**« Ce combat aura une limite de temps, après 15 minutes si personne n'obtient l'anneau des Tempêtes en l'ayant complété, les bombes à retardement dans les turbines exploseront et détruiront entièrement cet étage »**

Tsuna acclamé par le danger demanda si aucun des deux n'avaient obtenu l'anneau qu'allait-il se passer puis l'une des Cervello répondit tout simplement qu'ils mourront tous les deux et que cela voudrait donc dire qu'aucun des deux n'était digne d'être le gardien de la Tempête. Par la suite, Shamal fit son apparition en disant qu'il voulait voir s'il n'avait pas de blesser mais aussi voir si son élève avait perdu. Mammon affirma que la Varia avait voulu le recruter il y a deux générations de cela mais il avait refusé.

Squalo se demanda pourquoi il avait autant de puissantes personnes qui se rassemblait avec ce groupe de minus venant faire joue joue à la mafia. Belphegor ajouta par la suite :

**« Mah peu importe vu que l'adversaire d'aujourd'hui c'est... »**

Tout en regardant l'argenter et en souriant. Gokudera s'apprêtait à commencer le combat mais il fut interrompu par Ryohei qui demanda de faire une nouvelle fois un cri de guerre, Hayato ne voulant pas du tout le faire finit tout de même par être obligé en voyant le regard de chiot abattu de son Boss. Ils firent alors leurs cris sous la remarque de Shamal :

**« Ça doit être embarrassant d'être jeune »**

Les Cervello demandèrent ensuite aux adversaires de se mettre au centre pour que le combat puisse commencer et elles emmenèrent les autres de l'équipe dans la zone des spectateurs avec des lasers infrarouges pour empêcher toute intervention. Il y avait aussi des caméras un peu partout sur le terrain vu que celui-ci est beaucoup trop grand.

Les deux équipes dans leurs zones de spectateurs, les Cervello confirmèrent que les deux moitiés faisaient bien parties du vrai anneau de la Tempête puis partirent. Belphegor fit son fameux rire en voyant Hayato puis ajouta :

**« Tu utilises maintenant des bombes... Ça se voit en te regardant »**

Il s'approcha ensuite vers l'argenter, toucha son épaule en disant :

**« Ton épaule semple un peu trop crispée »**

Le bombardier regarda d'un air tueur le blond et celui-ci s'éloigna en disant :

**« Shishi tu me fais peur »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite regarda le blond s'éloigner tout en se disant que ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible que ce soit le même garçon qu'il avait connu et que c'était sûrement son imagination, ayant le souvenir d'une personne ayant peur de tout et ne sachant rien faire tout seul, mais surtout pas un arrogant. L'argenté se reprit alors tout en se disant qu'il ne devait absolument pas perdre et déshonorer son Boss. C'est alors que le combat où s'opposait deux tempêtes, commença avec la voix des deux Cervello :

**« Gokudera Hayato vs Belphegor... Que le combat commence ! »**

L'argenter fût alors le premier à faire le pas en envoyant directement une dynamite sur le blond qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour éviter l'attaque, il se murmura juste que c'était un fumigène. Hayato sauta en arrière et attendit que son adversaire attaque pour savoir contre qui il avait affaire. Il vit au loin dans la fumée, des petites lueurs se rapprocher dangereusement vers lui puis alors que ces lueurs finirent par être autour de lui, il remarqua que c'était des couteaux. Gokudera fit un bon en arrière pour éviter l'attaque de justesse.

Alors que le bombardier se releva pour se préparer à une éventuelle attaque, Belphegor regarda l'argenter puis termina par lui dire sérieusement avec une touche d'amusement dans sa voix princière :

**« Pas besoin de te retenir... tu n'as plus affaire au même garçon qu'autrefois... Go-kun~ »**

Le Vongola écarquilla alors des yeux face à cette nouvelle, le blond qu'il avait en face de lui était bien la personne qu'il avait connue et même aimé comme un frère il y a maintenant près de 10 ans, alors qu'il pensait que depuis tout ce temps-là il était mort tout comme sa famille.

Du côté de Tsuna et les autres, le châtain demanda de quoi est-ce que voulait parler l'adversaire d'aujourd'hui. Reborn d'un air sérieux, regarda le déroulement de l'histoire puis répondit simplement :

**« Les parents de Gokudera et Belphegor se connaissaient très bien et se voyaient assez souvent on peut dire qu'ils sont amis d'enfance »**

Sawada regarda surpris son tuteur en lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas dit ce détail légèrement important. L'arcobaleno à la tétine jaune ne répondit pas et regarda la suite du combat pour voir comment aller se dérouler la suite. Alors que Gokudera regarda vraiment surpris le blond en face de lui, il se remit de ses émotions puis envoya cette fois-ci trois rangé de dynamite en direction de son ennemi tout en hurlant :

**« Ce n'est pas possible tu es forcément qu'une copie, le vrai est mort il y a 10 ans maintenant ! »**

Belphegor regarda l'argenter sans rien dire puis recula d'un pas attendant que les dynamites arrivent vers lui, Hayato se demanda pourquoi il n'essaya même pas d'éviter son attaque puis il remarqua que l'une des turbines venait de s'enclencher juste à côté pour finalement balancer son attaque à l'extérieur du bâtiment. L'utilisateur de couteaux soupira mentalement puis continua en disant :

**« Je suis devenu sensible au vent depuis que tu m'as complètement abandonné... Et si tu ne me crois pas... »**

Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de pendentif, exactement comme celui qu'il avait montré il y a 10 ans, montrant à Gokudera que c'est bien lui et non une copie. Puis Hayato n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique soit d'autre qu'une autre turbine s'enclencha juste à côté de lui, il se coucha par terre pour éviter le puissant courant du vent, il se releva ensuite, continuant à regarder le blond devant lui puis il le vit faire un petit mouvement de bras sur le côté.

Il se demanda de quoi il s'agissait puis il vit deux couteaux aller en sa direction, il sauta alors sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, se retrouvant dans une autre salle. Hayato se colla contre le mur, se demandant comment tous cela avait pu être possible. Il entendit ensuite la voix du blond :

**« Je suis simplement les souffles et place mes couteaux sur le chemin qui atteindra ma cible »**

Il positionna alors un de ces couteaux sur un courant d'air puis celui-ci suivit simplement le courant d'air pour atteindre juste à côté de la joue du bombardier, le frôlant légèrement. Tout le monde fut surpris, se demandant si c'était possible de faire ça. Belphegor fit son petit rire et dit le devoir d'un gardien de la tempête :

**« Être une tempête déferlante, perpétuellement au cœur de n'importe quelle attaque »**

Puis envoya plusieurs rangés de couteaux, empêchant l'utilisateur de dynamite de faire la moindre attaque possible. Il essaya de trouver une solution, puis sortit de la salle en mettant une sorte de piège derrière lui, que le blond évita sans aucun problème. Belphegor adressa un sourire en disant qu'il adorait jouer à cache-cache alors que du côté de l'argenter, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'aimer ce jeu. Il n'arrêtait de se demander comment et pourquoi il était là et avec cette équipe de malade mentale ne voulant qu'une chose, tuer tout le monde.

Il en était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les couteaux lancés vers lui et l'évitant de justesse. Le gardien de la tempête Varia, étant toujours dehors continua à dire qu'il aimait jouer à cache-cache et que c'était tout simplement normal vu qu'il était un prince. Puis il ajouta la phrase qui ne fallait absolument pas dire au bombardier :

**« Ton Boss ne doit pas être très impressionnant vu le gardien que tu fais shishishi~ »**

Puis c'est avec cette simple phrase que Gokudera oublia complètement qu'il avait à faire à son vieil ami d'enfance, oui il ne fallait en aucun cas insulter son Boss. Il prit alors toute son attention pour trouver la faille des attaques du prince en se remémorant absolument tout le combat rapidement puis il se souvint du moment où le blond avait touché son épaule.

Il se releva alors attendant une prochaine attaque pour voir si son hypothèse était correcte ou non. Belphegor sortit une grande rangé de couteau, lança cette rangé en direction de l'argenter tout en disant :

**« Je vais te faire devenir un cactus rempli d'épines comme tu le mérites si bien Go-kun, bye bye »**

Il attendit ensuite le résultat sous les regards inquiets de tout le monde, puis quelque chose tomba juste devant lui et ce n'était pas du tout la ''personne'' qu'il aurait tellement voulu voir mort et voir son sang couler à flot. Oui car ce n'était qu'un mannequin qui venait de tomber face à l'attaque du blond, ce même mannequin se mit ensuite à bouger pour finalement se lever grâce à un fils que tire le bombardier, celui-ci dit ensuite :

**« Voici le secret de ton attaque »**

L'argenter commença ensuite à expliquer comment le prince avait fait son coup et celui-ci avait plus un petit sourire aux lèvres que d'être inquiet. Après la magnifique explication de Gokudera, le prince commença à applaudir doucement en félicitant l'utilisateur de dynamite. Il ajouta par la suite :

**« Bravo Go-kun cependant tu penses que tu as l'avantage parce que tu as trouvé la solution mais... »**

Une autre turbine s'enclencha et le blond continua en disant :

**« Tu ne peux rien faire avec ce vent shishi~ alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant~ »**

Hayato sortit une nouvelle fois une rangée de dynamite en direction du blond alors que celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres disant que ça ne l'atteindrait pas, tout comme les spectateurs sachant très bien que les courants d'air stopperont l'attaque de plein fouet. L'argenter hurla ensuite son attaqua puis la lança, Belphegor ajouta ensuite :

**« Encore plus idiot qu'avant et avec une grande gueule »**

Puis à son plus grand étonnement des sortes de petite encoche s'ouvrirent à l'arrière des bombes pour les propulser grâce à une poudre de canon à l'arrière, en direction du prince, surpris par cette attaque qui n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement pour éviter l'attaque. Gokudera, les cheveux dans le vent dit d'un ton sérieux avec une touche attristé :

**« Désolé mais je ne peux pas rater et faire honte au Judaime »**

Alors que du côté de Tsuna et les autres, tout le monde était surpris mais aussi heureux de la nouvelle attaque qui venait de mettre un grand avantage pour Hayato. Puis du côté de la Varia... ils se dirent que la folle attitude de Bel allait enfin commencer et qu'il allait maintenant prendre le combat plus au sérieux. C'est alors que commença une rangée de rire provenant du prince qui venait tout juste d'être touché :

**« Ushishishi Ah~ ça m'a fait perdre mon sang royal »**

Il commença à mettre sa tête en arrière tout en rigolant et en se tirant les cheveux alors que l'argenter demanda :

**« B-Bel ? »**

Le véritable Prince the Ripper se remit correctement, se tenant le crâne d'une main et tout en rigolant il ajouta :

**« Ushishishishi Go-kun tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait ushishishi »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B (Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La fin d'un combat acharné**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Le véritable Prince the Ripper se remit correctement, se tenant le crâne d'une main et tout en rigolant il ajouta :

**« Ushishishishi Go-kun tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait ushishishi »**

Tout le monde attendit que le prince face quelque chose, mais lui restât sur place tout en rigolant et en disant que son cœur battait à la chamade sur le regard surprit de Gokudera qui ne reconnaissait plus du tout le Bel qu'il avait connu avant. L'argenter reprit ses esprits en se disant qu'il devait tout de même continuer à combattre pour son Judaime, il en profita alors pour envoyer une nouvelle fois une rangée de ''rocket bomb'' sur le blond.

Belphegor ne bougea pas d'un poil et continuait à rigoler de plein fouet. Hayato en voyant ça, se demanda pourquoi il ne bougeait pas pour éviter son attaque puis avant même qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose d'autre, le prince commença à courir en direction des dynamites, sortit un de ses couteaux, coupa les mèches des explosifs. Le blond sauta par la suite, juste derrière les dynamites, puis lorsqu'elles explosèrent, elles propulsèrent par la puissance de l'explosion en direction de l'argenter surpris par son geste.

Le bombardier, reprit ses esprits puis alors qu'il allait renvoyer une autre rangée de dynamite, Bel lança deux couteaux vers lui mais à cause du vent celles-ci déjouèrent leurs directions. Gokudera remercia mentalement les turbines mais alors qu'il allait envoyer ses bombes, une mèche de ses cheveux argentés fût coupé tout comme le dessus de ses dynamites. Hayato se murmura alors mentalement :

**« Couper sans toucher... Kamaitachi...? »**

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait comment cela avait pu être possible, il fût remis de ses esprits en entendant le prince gémir et sauter vers lui dangereusement avec un couteau dans la main. Le blond avec son sourire dit avec amusement :

**« Boom~ itadakimasu~ »**

L'argenter au lieu de perdre espoir, il envoya une mini-bombe entre lui et le blond afin de sauver sa peau, ce qui marcha puisque Bel fut propulsé en arrière. Gokudera se mit à tousser à cause de la fumer qu'il venait de recevoir de plein fouet en envoyant sa dynamite entre eux alors que le prince, se releva tout en disant qu'il venait d'être une nouvelle fois toucher et :

**« C'était tellement effrayant~ »**

Hayato se releva ensuite et commença à s'échapper tout en boitant, voyant que la distance entre eux deux lui était complètement défavorable mais Bel, toujours avec son sourire, il le rattrapa en lui disant d'attendre. Gokudera se retourna alors puis vit le prince juste derrière lui qui lui lança un couteau au niveau du bas de sa jambe, l'évitant encore mais d'une façon incroyable, le bombardier reçut tout de même une égratignure.

L'utilisateur de dynamite trébucha légèrement se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire pour le battre... Puis l'une des Cervellos indique qu'il ne restait plus que 6 minutes avant que les turbines commencent à exploser. L'argenter s'énerva mentalement se disant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps en plus, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus trop le choix et commença à courir. Belphegor le suivit de près puis au niveau d'un tournant, le prince ne le vit plus, il fit son fameux rire et dit :

**« Encore un cache-cache Go-kun~ shishishi~ »**

Puis du côté de l'argenter, il était derrière une étagère de la bibliothèque du lycée, à attendre le blond et des dynamites en main. Belphegor entra alors quelques secondes plus tard tout en sautant gaiement et en lançant deux couteaux dans la salle. Hayato sortit alors de sa cachète et envoya une nouvelle fois une rangée de dynamite sur Bel qui lui adressa un sourire tout en envoyant une seconde fois plusieurs couteaux sur les bombes pour les rendre inutilisables.

L'argenter surpris, se demanda comment Bel avait pu faire son coup puis il entendit que le prince commença à courir vers lui tout envoyant ses armes sur lui de façon aléatoire sans pour autant le viser, ce que Reborn et Shamal remarquèrent tout de suite. Hayato, en évitant un couteau, se cogna contre l'une des étagères faisant tomber un carton juste à côté de lui. Le blond toujours à sa poursuite, envoyant un couteau une nouvelle fois puis tout en évitant et en voulant envoyer une de ses dynamites, il se retrouva bloqué entre deux étagères.

Tsuna voyant que son meilleur ami ne bougeait plus tout comme les autres, il lui hurla, le suppliant de partir mais Mammon lui fit savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger car même si sur les écrans on ne voyait pas vraiment, l'argenter était encerclé de fils métalliques, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il lui expliqua par la suite comment Belphegor avait procédé pour en y arriver, du fait que ses couteaux étaient tous relié par un fil et que c'était donc pour ça que lorsque le blond envoyait des couteaux sur l'argenter même s'il n'était pas touché par la lame, le fils métallique relié par celle-ci se chargeait du reste.

Après l'explication du gardien de la brume de la Varia, celui de la tempête avec toujours le même sourire, se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de ce que lui avait fait l'argenter il y a très longtemps de cela. Il fit son rire en disant que c'était la fin pour lui mais Hayato releva la tête avec un air désolé puis dit tout en regardant le prince :

**« Pour toi.. »**

Bel regarda surpris l'argenter puis il remarqua que plusieurs ligné de poudre des dynamites se trouvaient sur le sol agissant comme un fil de détonation, Hayato lâcha son briquet puis quelques secondes plus tard les explosions sous les étagèrent les firent détoner, enlevant alors tous les fils métalliques autour de lui. Gokudera profita pour la légère inattention du prince pour envoyer plusieurs ''rocket bomb'' sur lui en utilisant les fils métalliques à son avantage et des petits crochets qui se trouvaient dans boîtes en carton qu'il avait fait tomber juste avant.

L'utilisateur de couteau et de fils se prit alors l'explosion de plein fouet, sous les yeux admiratifs de la famille de Tsuna puis perdit connaissance. Hayato les cheveux dans le vent par l'explosion vit son ''ami d'enfance'' si on peut l'appeler comme ça maintenant, totalement sans défenses et inconscient, il se rapprocha alors, s'agenouilla vers lui en disant :

**« C'est fini maintenant... »**

Mais alors qu'il regardait le blond par terre, les deux Cervelos firent bien comprendre au Vongola qu'il devait rassembler les deux anneaux pour considérer qu'il avait bien gagné ce match puis elles partirent en faisant bien savoir qu'il restait 3 minutes avant que les tribunes explosent chacun leur tour. Il s'agenouilla juste à côté de lui ne sachant pas pourquoi Bel était devenu comme ça, une machine à tuer.

Il s'approcha pour prendre l'autre moitié de la bague de la tempête puis en la tenant dans sa main il remarqua qu'une autre chaine était autour de son cou. Il examina de plus près cette chaine et remarqua simplement que l'objet accroché à celle-ci était la même montre que Belphegor lui avait montré tout en lui offrant la clé avec avant d'être séparé. L'argenter se souvint alors des moments passés avec lui, il sentit même ses yeux lui picoter légèrement...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus qu'il entendit comme un gémissement venant du blond puis une des mains de celui-ci s'agrippa à l'anneau que Gokudera avait autour du cou. Brutalement Belphegor plaqua le corps du bombardier par terre tout en affirmant :

**« Anneau... Mon anneau... »**

Hayato essaya par tous les moyens de se débattre pour pousser loin le corps du blond contre lui, il lui colla ensuite son point sur la joue de Bel. Mais celui-ci à peine l'avoir reçu de plein fouet qu'il remit Gokudera contre terre et continua à essayer de prendre l'anneau. L'utilisateur de dynamite n'eut pas le temps de se soucier du prince dans un moment comme celui-ci, surtout s'il était totalement hors de contrôle. L'ancien pianiste sentant ses forces lui lâcher et ses yeux faiblir, il hurla alors :

**« Abandonne Bel ! »**

Le blond ignora totalement la demande de l'argenter et continua à réclamer son anneau, ils tournèrent tous les deux jusqu'à atteindre l'une des étagères qui était resté encore en place mais maintenant effondré sur les deux corps se battant pour obtenir l'anneau de la tempête. Juste après on pouvait entendre au loin des explosions, le fumer compris alors que le temps lui était maintenant bien compté et qu'il devait absolument obtenir l'autre moitié de l'anneau.

Mais alors qu'il était maintenant concentré sur son seul objectif, gagner contre le prince, il entendit ses amis lui demander ou plutôt lui supplier de revenir et de laisser tomber, que ça vie était beaucoup plus importante que ce combat. Cependant, Hayato déterminé de remporter la victoire pour son Judaime continua son acharnement. Le bombardier reprit légèrement le dessus, les livres de l'étagère éparpillés autour d'eux.

Voyant la détermination, voir la haine dans les yeux de son élève, Shamal lui rappela alors ce qu'il avait enseigné avant son entraînement. L'utilisateur de dynamite lui hurla qu'il savait pertinemment mais qu'il ne devait pas décevoir son Boss et s'il devait mourir pour obtenir l'autre moitié de la bague alors qu'il en était ainsi. Tsunayoshi en entendant son auto proclamé bras droit, il hurla :

**« Arrête tes conneries ! »**

Il fit ensuite son cher discours pendant que le reste des turbines à ouragans continuèrent à exploser les unes après les autres. Hayato se redressa légèrement après la déclaration du châtain mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que le détenteur de la turbine de leur salle siffla puis explosa... Alors que le Boss s'agenouilla par terre tout en pleurant avec ses amis sur la mort de son meilleur ami, Reborn dit aux autres de regarder un peu plus loin.

Tsuna se releva alors et à travers la fumé des explosions provoquées par les turbines la silhouette du pianiste se fit voir. Le docteur Shamal passa une de ses mains et affirma que les rayons infrarouges étaient maintenant désactivés. Tout le monde courra en direction de Gokudera qui s'effondra au pied de son Boss en disant qu'il avait préféré revoir les feu d'artifices avec tout le monde plutôt que de mourir puis il présenta ses excuses pour avoir misérablement perdu.

Il se tourna ensuite en direction de Yamamoto en lui ordonnant de ne pas perdre son combat puis adressa un gémissement de douleur suite aux plusieurs coupures provoquées par Bel. En parlant de celui-ci, il était au milieu du bordel causé par les différentes explosions lors du combat, tenant dans sa main les deux anneaux, il adressa un sourire et dit :

**« Mon anneau... I'm... winner~ »**

_(Daemon Spade : _

_Nous passons à nouveau en mode accélératoire, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et patienter. Laissez-moi vous dire à peu près ce qui s'est passé par la suite..._

_Après la victoire de Belphegor, les deux tempêtes ne s'étaient pas une seule fois adressé la parole, juste vu, enfin ils se voyaient quelques secondes puis l'un des deux essayaient d'échapper au regard de l'autre. Bien sur, ce même cinéma avait duré jusqu'à la fin de la bataille du ciel et même après...)_

Mais alors qu'un jour, lorsque le futur Boss de la Vongola était rétablie et que celui-ci et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en train de rentrer chez eux avec Reborn sur le côté une certaine personne avec une béquille les attendaient. Belphegor car oui c'était bien lui, attendait une certaine personne... Gokudera Hayato. Celui-ci en le voyant, il l'ignora totalement et continua son chemin sans se retourner au regarda surpris de tout le monde sauf au celui concerné. Le blond se retourna, après que le groupe de la famille Vongola soit passé juste à côté de lui, puis partit en tout en souriant.

Belphegor marchait alors sans destination particulière puis se retrouva devant le restaurant de sushi, ''Takesushi'', il entra ensuite sentant son appétit royal venir. Il commanda plusieurs sushis et les mangea un par un. Les minutes passèrent, devinrent des heures jusqu'à atteindre les environs de 22 heures, le prince paya alors l'addition puis se leva pour partir mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers la sortit, deux personnes entrèrent, main dans la main.

L'utilisateur de couteaux en voyant ces deux personnes main dans la main, fut surpris et avec un peu de recul, il sentit un drôle de sentiment. Le blond, de sa main droite, il s'agrippa à son sweet rayé au niveau de sa poitrine, sentant une douleur inconnue pour lui, il questionna par la suite confus :

**« G-Go-kun ? »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B (Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : 2 ans plus tard**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

**« G-Go-kun ? »**

Le prince après avoir payé le tout s'était retourné et voyait juste devant lui Gokudera Hayato avec le gardien de la pluie Vongola Yamamoto Takeshi, se tenant la main. Le bombardier ayant aussi remarqué la présence du blond, il adressa un rougissement puis retira sa main de l'emprise du baseballeur. L'épéiste surpris regarda les deux tempêtes qui n'arrêtaient pas s'adresser un regard à moitié méprisant mais avec tout de même une poigne de tristesse.

L'utilisateur de dynamite se reprit puis demanda légèrement énervé :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici toi ? »**

Le prince légèrement sous le choc, ne laissa paraître aucun de ses sentiments et avec une voix légèrement basse il ajouta :

**« Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec le gamin de la pluie... »**

L'argenter affirma que ce n'était pas le sujet, Belphegor regarda alors son homologue tempête, haussa des épaules puis partit sans rien dire, laissant les deux Vongola seul au restaurant. Yamamoto étant légèrement mis de côté pendant la minuscule conversation entre les deux tempêtes, demanda suite à la remarque de Reborn pendant le combat de l'anneau de tempête :

**« Vous vous connaissiez vraiment quand vous étiez jeune ? »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite regarda l'entrée par où venait tout juste de sortir le blond, il regarda ensuite l'épéiste lui fit remarquer que cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Gokudera ajouta par la suite qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui puis partit chez lui à son tour, sous le regard déçut de Takeshi.

Pendant ce temps du côté de la tempête de la Varia, Belphegor, il marchait en boitant avec sa béquille, tête baissée, toujours avec ce même sentiment au niveau de sa poitrine qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et qui n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter. Il marcha en direction du quartier général de la Varia dans la ville de Namimori, rejoindre le reste de son groupe. Ils étaient tous entouré de la tête aux pieds par des bandages suite à leurs combats et aussi leurs défaites totalement inacceptables...

Arrivé à destination, le blond alla directement dans sa chambre sans adresser la moindre attention au reste de son groupe. Mammon, l'arcobaleno à la tétine de couleur indigo, remarqua de suite le comportement assez différent que d'habitude de l'utilisateur des couteaux et des fils métalliques. Le bébé suivit alors le prince jusqu'à sa chambre et vit que la tempête s'était couché la tête la première dans son lit.

Mammon s'approcha doucement vers son collègue mais Belphegor n'étant pas vraiment de sa plus grande humeur, tout en ayant la tête contre l'oreiller adressa tout simplement et légèrement étouffé :

**« Sors... »**

Mais alors que l'arcobaleno allait insister en voyant le regard insistant du prince qui venait tout juste de lui adresser, Mammon sut de suite que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Il sortit alors laissant le prince dans une des plus profondes déprimes qu'il n'avait jamais eu et cela sans même en savoir la raison.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la tempête Vongola Gokudera Hayato, il était sorti du restaurant ''Takesushi'' et la première chose qu'il fit est de sortir une cigarette et fumer. Mais la seule pensée qu'il eut cette soirée fut :

_**« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire merde... »**_

Et c'est avec cette dernière pensée que nous quittons cette année et que nous allons directement 2 ans plus tard, le 22 décembre exactement. Oui c'est bien ça, le jour de l'anniversaire du prince Belphegor recevant ses 18 ans. Mais avant de continuer l'histoire je laisse ma secrétaire Daemon Spade faire le reste avec son beau discourt accueillant, chaleureux et plein de grâce~

_« Daemon Spade :_

_Pendant les deux ans qui ont précédé, il eut l'évènement de l'arc du futur où la famille Vongola à arrêter le plan machiavélique de Byakuran le mangeur de marshmallow, il eut aussi l'arc Shimon bah... La famille Vongola avait arrêté... Bah mes propres plans..._

_Enfin bref pendant ces deux ans les deux tempêtes ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole et ne s'étaient renseignés sur eux pour en savoir un peu plus... Rien de tout cela, les deux voulurent tout simplement s'ignorer comme si rien n'avait jamais eut lieu entre eux... Mais un jour tout bascula... J'ai l'impression d'être un romancier... Mais sachez une chose si vous faites ne seraient-ce un commentaire sur ce sujet je peux vous assure que vous ****_

_À cause de ce langage peu distingué, nous coupons cette scène et atterrissons directement au moment voulu, le l'anniversaire de notre précieux prince Belphegor~ »_

Ce fut en ce jour froid d'hiver que la seconde partit de l'histoire commença... Le jeune prince blond maintenant majeur et dans toute sa splendeur le fêtait son anniversaire avec le reste de la Varia, oui même en étant des puissants criminels ils faisaient tout de même la fête, mais c'était surtout pour l'alcool qu'ils étaient là...

Enfin la journée se déroula normalement puis Lussuria sachant que son petit prince protégé était tout comme lui, c'est-à-dire homosexuel, il l'emmena avec lui en soirée dans une boîte. Oui Lussuria voulait absolument trouver quelqu'un pour son petit protégé. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble puis un moment alors qu'ils étaient en train de boire tranquillement après avoir fini de danser sensuellement, une certaine personne s'approcha du blond.

C'était quelqu'un de totalement basique, cheveux brun châtain aux yeux noisette, il s'approcha du prince qui était habillé outrancièrement, short, les mêmes bottes qu'il a 10 ans plus tard et un petit haut, le tout en cuir noir. Ça va vous paraître totalement stupide mais c'est bien depuis la soudaine rencontre entre les deux tempêtes que le blond a commencé à être de cette base, encore plus froid, plus joueur envers les autres mais pas forcément du bon côté, tant qu'il s'amusait et qu'il pouvait l'oublier...

Enfin voilà c'est donc pour ça qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire et accepta de suite lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains mit son bras autour de lui. Ni lorsqu'il lui proposa d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus ''privé''. Ni lorsqu'ils commencèrent à ''s'amuser'' sexuellement. Ni lorsque pendant l'acte le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains demanda si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'une troisième personne les rejoigne... Alors que pendant ce temps le travelo Lussuria dansait... Très bizarrement.

C'est alors comme ça que deux personnes totalement inconnues au blond se déversèrent à l'intérieur de lui dans une des chambres de la boîte. Belphegor et les deux autres se reposèrent pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que le blond se réveille et les laisse seuls pour rentrer avec Lussuria au quartier général de la Varia. La Mama de la Varia ne fit pas de commentaire lorsqu'il remarqua que le gardien de la tempête de la Varia boitait sachant très bien ce qu'il c'était passé.

Enfin rentrés vers 1 heure du matin, ils allèrent directement se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil après avoir tant fait la fête en une seule journée. Le lendemain, Belphegor se réveilla sur les coups des 14 heures de l'après-midi avec une migraine pas possible, il se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé et alla prendre un petit médicament pour soulager la douleur.

Une semaine passa depuis l'anniversaire de l'utilisateur des couteaux et de fil métallique, celui-ci avait toujours cette migraine douloureuse et avait commencé à avoir quelque vomissement et des maux de ventre intense. Il n'alla tout de même pas chez le médecin jusqu'à un certain jour.

Le 29 décembre en plein hiver, Belphegor en plein matin se réveilla en sursaut, vers 9 heures et demie. Il commença à avoir une toux sèche a en lui faire mal à la gorge et quand il retira sa main de devant sa bouche il remarqua quelque tache de sang sur celle-ci... Le blond écarquilla des yeux puis se demanda mentalement :

_**« Putain c'est quoi ce bordel !? »**_

Puis il entendit de suite quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il s'essuya alors la main et se rinça sa bouche pour effacer ces traces puis ouvrit la porte pour voir que c'était Lussuria la Mama de la Varia qui était juste devant. Belphegor lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il voulait et celui-ci lui répondit :

**« Le Kyudaime veut qu'on passe le nouvel an avec la Vongola et le Boss a accepté~ »**

Puis comme le blond savait pertinemment qu'il allait sautiller dans tous les sens comme à son habitude de travelo, il lui ferma la porte en la claquant sans rien dire d'autre. Lussuria tout d'abord surpris, ne fit aucun commentaire, de toute façon il savait très bien qu'il viendrait que ce soit par la force ou non. Puis une heure se passa, le prince toujours dans sa chambre cracha quelquefois des petites quantités de sang sans en savoir la raison.

Belphegor se prépara alors en s'habillant décontracté puis sortit du quartier général pour se diriger chez son médecin traitant, ayant l'habitude de faire affaire avec la mafia. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre vu qu'il n'y avait personne en fille d'attente. Le gardien de tempête de la Varia décrivit ses symptômes, comme quoi il avait des migraines, maux de ventre, et maintenant qu'il crachait du sang en toussant sèchement.

Le docteur fit alors une prise de sang, et alla directement à son laboratoire pour examiner le sang royal du prince. L'utilisateur de couteaux resta assis sur la chaise attendant les résultats du médecin et c'est environ une trentaine minutes très longue que celui-ci revint avec un calepin. Il avait en quelque sorte une tête assez grave, il s'assit en face du blond et commença par dire :

**« Donc... Ce qu'il va suivre ne sera pas du tout joyeux... Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela mais vous avez une sclérose en plaques »**

Puis en voyant la tête que faisait le prince, le médecin continua en informant ce qu'était cette sclérose en plaques :

**« Sclérose en plaques ou SEP, est une affection chronique et invalidante qui s'attaque au système nerveux central, il comprend le cerveau et la moelle épinière, en plus des nerfs qui déterminent toutes les activités du corps, comme la pensée, les sensations, la vue, l'odorat, le goût et le mouvement... »**

Le blond hocha de la tête, totalement surpris mais aussi dégouté se demandant comment il avait fait pour avoir cette connerie de maladie... Le docteur ajouta ensuite qu'il allait l'inscrire mensuellement à son collègue neurologue pour qu'il le suive, fasse des examens neurologiques permettent de vérifier les réflexes, les mouvements oculaires, la force des membres, les sensations et la coordination.

Il ajouta ensuite quand faisant ces examens, ils allaient faire en sorte de réduire les symptômes, étant donné que la sclérose en plaques ne se guérit pas. Belphegor hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête en prenant la feuille du rendez-vous et il vit qu'à partir de maintenant et sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il irait voir tous les 2 de chaque mois ce neurologue pour baisser à maximum les différents symptômes. Le médecin lui donna ensuite une boîte d'antidouleurs au cas où ça serait trop douloureux.

La tempête de la Varia n'ajouta rien à cela beaucoup trop abasourdi sur cette situation, il prit la boîte de médicament et la rangea avec la feuille du rendez-vous avec le neurologue dans un sac plastique, remercia le médecin puis partit en silence. Le blond marcha ensuite en direction du quartier général de la Varia à pied voulant prendre de l'air.

Il prit un chemin assez calme et reposant, la forêt et en profita pour regarder sur son portable les différents symptômes qu'il allait avoir...

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

Je commence à parcourir les sites jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un avec les différents symptômes de cette sclérose en plaques... Les premières furent assez basiques et ma foi facile à supporter :

• _étourdissements et la sensation de tête qui tourne_

• _maux de tête_

• _troubles intestinaux_

• _fatigue extrême_

Ça serait certes chiant mais tout de même assez facile à supporter... Mais ce qui suivit me fit légèrement trembler... :

• _difficulté à marcher_

• _difficulté à parler et à avaler_

• _perte de l'audition _

• _problèmes de santé mentale (dépression)_

• _problèmes de la vue _

• _rigidité ou des spasmes musculaires_

• _tremblements _

• _troubles cognitifs (perte de mémoire)_

_• troubles sexuels comme une perte de sensation, une baisse de la libido et une difficulté à maintenir une érection_

Je sentais mes mains trembler et les larmes venir à moi sans que j'arrive à me contrôler comment j'allais faire pour vivre si je dois avoir ça, je risque de ne plus bien voir, ne plus réussir à parler. Ma vie va devenir quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir !? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Ma vie est un véritable enfer... Alors que je commençais à aller mieux depuis la dernière fois un autre malheur arrive sur moi...

À croire que je suis née pour avoir la poisse... Même mes propres parents me considéraient comme un déchet, un moins que rien, un démon... Et puis j'y pense... Comment je vais faire pour continuer dans la mafia... Non... Je ne peux pas le dire au Boss... Il m'expulsera sur le coup ou même pire il me tuera... Non je ne dirais rien... Je vais garder tout ça pour moi et prendre tous les médicaments et solutions contre ce truc... Sinon qu'est-ce que je ferais de ma vie...

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Alors que Belphegor était en plein désespoir total une voix se fit entendre derrière lui qu'il reconnaissait très bien... :

**« Oh~ ! Bel-chan~ ! »**

Il se retourna pour voir le travelo dans toute sa splendeur se dandiner en courant vers lui, arrivé à un point le blond se décala pour éviter la superbe attaque de la Mama, le câlin... Puis son attention se dirigea vers le groupe de personnes derrière lui, il regarda ensuite une certaine personne très sérieusement.

L'utilisateur des couteaux et des fils métalliques cacha son sac plastique derrière lui pour éviter que certaines personnes trop curieux demandent qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur, puis il s'adressa au travelo :

**« Pourquoi les gamins Vongola sont avec toi ? »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**

**Et voilà la suite de cette histoire ^-^**

**En espérant qu'elle vous aura plus~**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour dire vos avis et si je dois changer quelque chose~**

**Sur ce merci de votre lecture et je vous dis à plus tard ^-^**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
